


Hot Mess

by noodlerdoodler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Short stupid thing I wrote for fun, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlerdoodler/pseuds/noodlerdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always around this time of month that Sollux feels particularly dysphoric and Eridan has to be there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: I am a lonely sick transboy that pushes their frustrations on fictional characters. There's probably hella typos, sorry!!

"Eridan, can you come over?"

"Why? What's up?" He's out shopping with Kan, when he suddenly gets a phone call out of nowhere from his boyfriend that he saw just yesterday. They went out and Sollux normally needs a few days to recover from any expeditions outside into the world of socialising, so Eridan wasn't expecting to be contacted any time soon. It's also rare to get calls in the morning, as Sollux normally likes to sleep in until noon at the very least. 

"It's... It's _that time_ again." Sollux's voice is hesitant and Eridan can imagine him tugging on the collar of his shirt like he always does when he's nervous. He thinks that might be a reflex actually, adjusting his collar a little so his chest binder doesn't show. But anyway, it's a thing Sollux does when he's nervous, along with biting the skin of his thumb. He might also be doing that because his voice sounds a little muffled- but it could be the shitty phone connection. 

"Oh." Eridan pauses, knowing what this means; they never say some choice words out loud because it makes Sol uncomfortable, so they've come to refer to it as 'that time' or 'you know, that thing I get sometimes' or 'your... uh, thingy' or when Sollux is particularly frustrated 'FUCKING BLEEDING', "Do you want me to pick you anythin' up?" 

".... I'm running low on pads." His voice is barely more than a whisper and Eridan's heart burns, knowing that his boyfriend must be so embarrassed to admit to it. He's probably got his whole thumb is his mouth by now, biting down nervously, making him lisp badly. 

"Should I get chocolate too?" 

"Can you get Doritos?" Ah, his boyfriend's guilt food. He's found him crying into a bag of them more than once, after a bad day or two, and it's heartbreaking to see. 

"Sure. I'll be over as soon as possible. Hang in there." 

"Thank you, ED." Sollux hangs up on him then, obviously dying of embarrassment. 

"Was that Sollux?" Kanaya inquires politely, as if she didn't already overhear the majority of the conversation, on Eridan's end at least. She always knows when to be discrete and Eridan is grateful for this constantly. She doesn't like Sollux very much, calls him scruffy and lets out these little huffs when he turns up in his sweatpants and t-shirts, but she's still pretty nice to him. Even if she does whisper in Eridan's ear about buying the coder better pants. 

"Yeah. Do you mind if I book out of here? Sol needs me at his apartment." 

"That's quite alright, Eridan. I will see you some other time in the foreseeable future?" She smiles kindly at him, understanding as always, and takes the clothes he was holding to hang them back up for him. She's always so helpful and sweet, sometimes Eridan wishes that he could marry her or something. But he much prefers the grumpy nerd he's got. 

"Of course ya will. I've got to get goin'." He's pulled into a brief hug by his friend, before he's free to leave, and he inhales her gentle scent of fabric and strawberries. He waves to her as he scurries off, eager to get to his boyfriend quickly. He knows that if he leaves Sollux alone for long enough, he's going to work himself up into a state, just like he does every month. Dysphoria tends to hit in waves during Sollux's cycle, making him frustrated and angry and overall, just a bit of sweaty, dramatic mess. 

Once he gets in the car, he sets off for the nearest convenience store that it's unlikely he'll run into anybody he knows at. He doesn't want to have to explain to anybody why he's buying pads- not that it's embarrassing or anything but Sollux doesn't want anybody to know about stuff like this. And he can't think of any way he'd be able to explain what he was purchasing without mentioning Sol. Sure enough, the store is pretty empty and Eridan gets to work prowling the aisles for anything that might cheer his disgruntled boyfriend up. When he reaches the counter, the cashier raises a single eyebrow at him. 

"Your girlfriend ask you to buy this shit?" 

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Eridan shrugs, because he's learnt by now that trying to explain to people is pretty much hopeless. People never seem to understand. It's easier just to go along with whatever they say, rather than try to explain that he's gay as hell and is buying these for his boyfriend actually. 

"You better watch your step then, man. You know how they bite." 

"I sure do." It makes Eridan chuckle quietly because this guy has no idea. This guy has never seen a hormonal Sollux flipping his shit over the Wii Remote not being in the correct place or the Doritos being the wrong flavour or the fact that he hates his body, he hates it so fucking much, goddamn! Again, he doesn't speak of any of this but smiles to himself. 

"Well, you have a good day now. Make sure to buy 'er some flowers. The ladies love that shit." 

"Mhm." That comment fills him up with some kind of annoyance on Sollux's behalf but he doesn't say a word, opting to chuckle awkwardly at what his boyfriend would do if he offered him flowers. Instead, he just heads out of the store and gets in the car to drive the short journey to the Gemini's apartment. It's just as he's setting off that he gets a phone call from the man himself and he balances his phone carefully between his ear and his shoulder. 

"ED, are you on your way over yet?" Sollux sounds more than a little stressed. 

"Drivin' right now. Is somethin' wrong?" He knows he has to tread carefully, despite the fact he knows the complaints he's going to get. Migraines, stomach aches, nausea. Every single month, Sollux complains of the same things, but he doesn't dare ask if any of those things are the reason why he's pissed. He also knows that he has to use a tone of voice that is soothing without being patronising. 

"Yes. I hate _this_."

"I know you do, hun. Let's work on gettin' those hormone blockers soon."

"The waiting list is so long." Sollux grumbles and he can tell that he's hunched over his computer and checking for the millionth time how long he's going to have to wait. It's something like three or four months and even then, it's going to be expensive. Eridan found it hard to believe how long and hard it was for Sollux to even get on the waiting list for these stupid hormone blockers and then, he'd have to wait even longer for testosterone. He's very eager for the testosterone, saying that his voice is "far too girly". Eridan always has to remind him that he was convinced he was cis when he first met him. 

"I'll see if Dad can get you pushed further up the list." Eridan drums his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to figure out how exactly he'd phrase that request. 

"You sure he can do that?" Sollux sounds doubtful. 

"He knows people, Sol. Now, tell me what's wrong." It takes a moment to coax it out of him, a few moments of hushing the quiet moaning noises, before Sollux finally comes out with it. 

"My head hurts." It's not an unusual complaint, as Sollux pretty much has migraines constantly. It's more than three times a week that Eridan catches him slumped over his computer with his head in his hands and groaning loudly. But he's more sensitive now and it sounds like he might start crying and Sollux hates it when he lets himself cry. 

"Have you tried movin' away from your computer? You know lookin' at the screen only makes it worse." 

"I know, I know. I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot either. I can hear you typin'." 

"..... I'm turning the computer off, okay?" 

"And I'm at the end of the street, prepare to haul ass to the couch." Eridan ends the call then, swerving his car around the corner until he reaches the familiar looking apartment building. He parks up (badly), grabs his shit and heads inside, taking the elevator up to the eight floor because he's a lazy fucker. Also, the stairs smell vaguely like piss, which isn't pleasant. 

He has a spare key for the apartment and he unlocks it easily. 

"Sol, I'm here. Got your stuff and everythin'." 

As soon as he walks through the door, he's met with the sight of a grouchy boyfriend laying across the couch and tangled in a mess of blankets and pillows. He looks uncomfortable, rubbing his forehead and his stomach in turn, but he's not staring at the goddamn computer anymore, which is good. Unfortunately, he's still wearing the binder underneath his clothes, which is not good. Eridan can tell because his loose shirt is slung on in a way that means he can see the strap. He scowls at it. 

"Sol, you know you can't wear it now." 

"Fuck off, it makes me feel better." Sollux finds the energy to flip him off. 

"No, it's damagin' your chest and makin' you feel sore. C'mon, let's whip it off."

"No..." 

It takes a little more coaxing but he helps Sollux ease his way out of his chest binder and into some soft cotton pyjamas. He insists on wearing Eridan's sweater, which he made the mistake of leaving here once and never got back. He's not willing to eat, even when Eridan bribes him with takeout pizza, or shower or do anything to help himself. He just collapses on the couch again, laying his head on Eridan's chest, and whining a little pathetically for contact but not for contact at the same time. 

"I _fucking_ hate this." He mumbles. 

"I know, hun."

"I feel like such a girl." 

"You're much too masculine to be a girl." Eridan offers, pushing a hand through his boyfriend's dark curly locks, enjoying the appreciative hum he gets for the gesture and his words, "Everybody knows you're far more masculine than me." Sollux chuckles at that. It's true and Eridan's never been afraid to admit that he's certainly more feminine than he originally planned to be. He gets teased a little for it but everybody seems to accept that side of him. Nobody questions why he goes shopping with Kanaya and paints his nails with Feferi anymore. 

"You know what my dad said when I came out to him as trans?" Sollux perks up suddenly, grinning at him crookedly. 

"What?"

"Well, duh." Sollux imitates his dad's tone perfectly and Eridan snickers, "And then, he finally let me get my hair cut the way I wanted it. And bought me Super Smash Bros. It was great." 

"How old were you?"

"Like ten. Mouthful of braces. I was an awful kid. Always acting out." He sighed, "I guess because I felt uncomfortable. For a while, I thought I just hated myself because I was ugly."

"You did not!" Eridan gasps, still toying with his boyfriend's hair as he leaned down to press kisses to his forehead; the gesture isn't welcomed and he's swatted away by a complaining Sollux, "You're beautiful. Actually, right now, you're kinda a hot mess." 

"At least you admit that I'm hot." His boyfriend's mouth curls into a smirk. 

"Nothing sexier than a sweaty, moody, hormonal boyfriend." 

"Suck my dick, Ampora." 

"Suck my dick, Captor." 

"What, couldn't think of a proper retort?" Sollux sneers at him, "Pathetic. Zero out of ten." 

"Shut up." And he presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's collar bone. 

"Not now, ED." Sollux pushes him away and Eridan understands that he feels vulnerable like this and he doesn't want to impose. He doesn't offer any more kisses and instead just sits there with his arms wrapped around him, as Sollux flips through the TV channels for something decent to watch. And the whole time, he's just so glad that he's got a beautiful boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
